Manhunt
''Manhunt ''is the third episode of Season 1 of CBS's ''Under the Dome. ''The episode aired on July 8th, 2013. Synopsis At a bonfire, Joe McAlister watches on his phone the video he took of Paul Randolph inadvertently killing Freddy Denton. Benny Drake and two girls talk with him about the incident, wondering what will happen to Paul. Julia Shumway is driving to the police station with Dale "Barbie" Barbara. When they arrive, Julia questions Linda Esquivel about whether she is capable of protecting the population with so few officers. Before she can answer, the question is deflected by James "Big Jim" Rennie. The population is volatile, demanding justice for the death of Freddy, but Big Jim requests that they all return home and have faith in the law. Norrie Calvert-Hill approaches Joe, asking if she can recharge her phone at his house, also requesting if she can stay over. When he asks about the "two ladies" he saw her with, she denies knowing them. In the police station, Paul fakes a medical emergency have Linda drop her guard, before disarming her and escaping his cell. The next morning at the Rennie household, Big Jim points out James "Junior" Rennie's absence during the fire. Big Jim implies to Junior that the situation is an opportunity for Junior to stand up and take a leadership role among the community. Noticing the bruise on Junior's face, Junior confesses that the injury was caused by Barbie. In the fallout shelter, Angie McAlister is able to use a radio to pick up WYBS, and hears a broadcast by Phil Bushey about the fire. She hides the radio when she hears Junior approaching. He reiterates his belief that her behavior is being affected by the dome, and she asks if anyone has tried to escape by going out from underneath the dome, mentioning the old cement factory tunnels. She tries to manipulate him into letting her go to the tunnels, but he leaves alone. At the hospital, Big Jim berates Lester Coggins for causing such a spectacle. He says that he and Lester are the only remaining sources of implicating evidence, and as such they need to trust each other. Julia questions Barbie about why he was in Chester's Mill. When he asks how someone as ambitious as Julia was there, she admitted that it was her husband's hometown, and they had decided to start over there. Julia notices Phil, and offers to introduce Barbie to him, but Barbie turns away and tells her to go ahead. Linda is freed by Big Jim, who criticizes her for being so careless. He mentions organizing a search party, but Linda heads off to pursue Paul, who she realizes has taken a rifle. At Sweetbriar Rose, Rose Twitchell asks Carolyn Hill if she had heard from Norrie. Carolyn expresses her fear that Norrie has had another seizure and could be injured somewhere. She asks two patrons if they have seen her, but is only answered with taunts about being a same-sex parent. Before it can escalate, Rose pulls Carolyn away. After broadcasting an update with Phil, Julia notices Junior hurrying down the street. She questions him, and decides to follow him when he acts suspicious. At Sweetbriar Rose, Barbie is briefly asked about his staying with Julia, before Big Jim arrives. Big Jim informs the crowd of Paul's escape, and asks for volunteers for a search party. He introduces himself to Barbie, and enlists his help. Junior approaches the tunnels, still unaware that Julia is following. They enter. In the McAlister house, Norrie lies about her parents to Joe, claiming she has a father who is a musician. Benny arrives with some girls looking to use the generator, and admits he has invited other people over. The search party is attacked, as Paul opens fire and hits one of the men in the leg. Paul runs off, warning them to stay away. Big Jim and Barbie pursue Paul alone. In the tunnels, Junior believes he has found a way out, but soon realizes the dome extends deeper underground than he thought. He drops his flashlight, and nearly picks it up before Julia reveals herself, warning him not to, instants before it explodes. Frustrated, Junior punches at the dome until his hands are bloody. Junior begins to panic, realizing that they have little light, and the tunnels are increasingly dangerous with the dome cutting through them. Julia reassures him that she can lead them out by following the flames of a match. A house party has developed at the McAlister house, and Benny suggests that Joe not mention his seizure to Norrie. Among the teenagers is an ex-boyfriend of Angie's, Carter. Julia admits to Junior that the reason she lives in Chester's Mill is she ruined her career by publishing a story she suspected to be false. Carter has started charging people to use Joe's generator to charge their phones. As Joe is about to tell him to stop, Norrie steps forward and tells him he should leave. He grabs her arm, and Joe quickly tells him to leave. The generator overloads, and the crowd soon clears out. Junior blames the appearance of the dome on Barbie, who he claims is a psychopath who attacked Junior for no reason, showing Julia his bruises. They find the exit shortly after. Big Jim is held at gunpoint by Paul. Paul demands that Barbie drop his gun, but is soon shot dead by Linda. After returning back to town, Big Jim apologizes to Linda for questioning her capabilities. He appoints her the new sheriff, and mentions that they will need to get her some deputies. At home, Junior demands what Big Jim was doing with Barbie, but Big Jim quickly condescends, and telling him to leave it to the grown-ups. Joe is trying to repair the generator with Norrie, when Carolyn arrives. Norrie thanks Joe for standing up for her, but when she touches his hand, they both fall to the ground convulsing, repeating "Pink stars are falling, pink stars are falling in lines." Junior returns to the shelter with a medical kit, telling Angie the tunnels were a lost cause. She treats the injuries on his hand, hiding a pair of scissors from him. Julia asks Barbie again about his arrival in Chester's Mill, where he reiterates that he has no connections to the town. She takes a map from his bag, and notices it has an address marked on it. Co-Starring * John Elvis as Ben Drake * Kevin Sizemore as Paul Randolph * Katie Garfield as Girl #1 * Chantelle Mussenden as Girl #2 * Andrew Vogel as Carter Thibodeau * Darryl Booker as Townsman #1 * Nick Basta as Townsman #2 * Bill Eudaly as Older Man * Deborah Childs as Older Woman Category:Episodes Category:Dale "Barbie" Barbara/Appearances Category:Julia Shumway/Appearances Category:Joe McAlister/Appearances Category:James "Big Jim" Rennie/Appearances Category:Carolyn Hill/Appearances Category:Norrie Calvert-Hill/Appearances Category:Rose Twitchell/Appearances Category:Carter Thibodeau/Appearances Category:James "Junior" Rennie/Appearances Category:Linda Esquivel/Appearances Category:Paul Randolph/Appearances Category:Angie McAlister/Appearances Category:Phil Bushey/Appearances Category:Lester Coggins/Appearances Category:Ollie Dinsmore/Appearances Category:Ben Drake/Appearances Category:Season 1